You Decided to Leave
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: "You decided to leave me, you shot me first. Don't ever think to come close I don't forgive you". A story that began with betrayal amongst twin sisters. Noelani has the challenge of facing her sister in a exhibition match during the BEGA Tournament. Nathalia has the pleasure and desire to defeat her sister along with her powerful beyblade Hecate. Who wins? Rated T
1. Part I

"Why does it happen to me?" asked Noelani.

The sixteen year old multiracial teenager looked over at the bladers who were training hard to join the team that were going to being facing BEGA best bladers. Noelani frowned because she couldn't participate in the training since she had no beyblade to even use. She had been working with Hillary setting up training programs for the bladers, but the multiracial teenager wasn't used to any of it. That was because she had been a blader for eight years now. Noelani felt like it was a heavy burden to not just herself, but to a certain family member as well.

Hillary looked over and saw Noelani as she stood there looking a bit off. The Japanese teen sighed to herself because it had been difficult for Hillary to even cooperate with the sixteen year old girl. The captain of the Crimson Flare Butterflies decided to leave for a bit, leaving Hillary and the other bladers on their own. Noelani approached a turquoise blue and light orange motorcycle and took the helmet that was there. As she puts on the helmet, a figure walked right next to her and Noelani looked over to see who it was.

Hillary asked, "Where are you going?"

"Leave me alone Hillary because I'm not in good mood. I need some alone time please," replied the sixteen year old blader as she puts on her helmet.

The fourteen year old Japanese girl complained, "You had be acting all moody and depressed since we got here. I know that you don't have you beybla-"

"It doesn't have to do with Aphrodite! It's a personal problem and I need the time to solve it on my own! Stop fucking think my shattered beyblade is the problem!" yelled Noelani before she hopped on to her motorcycle.

The Hawaiian teenager started the medium sized chopper and began to drive it out of the campsite. Hillary watched Noelani leave the campsite as it drove down the road the led to the forest. She sighed to herself until another brunette approached the Japanese fourteen year old girl.

Hillary said, "I don't get what's with you sister lately. She has been acting weird lately and she hasn't been helping out much."

"It's a family problem and Noelani needs some time alone because it has affected her the most," commented Joyce, "Noelani was able to cope with the shattered beyblade, but with losing a teammate, it shattered her heart."

Joyce walked away as she heard Julia call her name. They were about to have a beybattle and the fourteen year old Wilson Leal sibling took Magma Papillion. The two European bladers were ready to have their beybattle immediately. Hillary then looked around and saw that there was somebody else that wasn't outside as well. It has been a while since Miguel helped trained with the other bladers. What had caused him to return back to the campsite?

Inside a room, Miguel held up a pale pink, medium aquamarine, and vibrant red colored attack ring. It was smaller, but the ten edges were curved like if they were miniature hooks. The blonde haired blader looked over at the screen at the planned details of a beyblade he had been working on for the last few hours. A knock on the door was heard that caught Miguel's attention.

"Come in," said Miguel.

The door opened and Kenny walked into the room and saw the captain of Barthez Battalion working a beyblade. The Chief was aware of the Dark Gargoyle blader's actions since they had one more beyblade to do. Miguel's steel blue colored eyes looked up and he saw short Japanese teen that stood there.

Kenny replied, "I wanted to see how you have been progressing with that beyblade."

"I'm doing fine and the work has been alright since I figured out something. Aphrodite's original beyblade structure is quite complex and I thought how to add some of the original features so it can apply to the Heavy Metal System beyblade plans," said Miguel.

The Chief responded back, "I see and Aphrodite's main features like the hook edged attack ring and it's shifting spin gear made it an above proficient beyblade."

"Yes and Noelani has the potential of being the fifth blader to join the Team. She always had this unique battle style that reflected how Aphrodite battles with the synchronization of Noelani's commands. With the Heavy Metal System, I know for sure she can master it," stated the blonde haired blader as he worked on the final details of the shift spin gear.

Kenny looked over at the work Miguel has done to contribute to the team in many ways. He was indeed a huge help and the Chief was grateful to have help with the development of these all-powerful beyblades. Kenny saw the parts that Noelani's new beyblade had and he was impressed. Miguel had a talent for creating beyblades even with the limited amount of spare parts.

"So where's Noelani?" asked Miguel.

Kenny replied, "Well… She left the campsite with her motorcycle to drive around for a bit. Actually, Joyce told me that Hillary annoyed Noelani and it caused her to leave the campsite."

"I think I know where Noelani might have gone because there is one place around the campsite that makes her feel calm," said the Dark Gargoyle blader.

Miguel placed the parts in a black box and covered them with a plastic cover so the parts don't escape. The blonde haired blader walked out of the room so he can give this to Noelani and also to console her because he had been aware of her strange behavior lately. It worried him because he had never seen the captain of the Crimson Flare Butterflies act like that before. Maybe he can get some answers that she never gave him during the first days of arriving in the camp.

By the river, Noelani sat down a huge smooth grayish-blue boulder that was there and she stared at the river bend with her russet colored eyes. The wind blew the area gently and a few strands of the soft caramel hair flew away, messing the sixteen year old's hair. The Portuguese-Hawaiian blader tucked those escaped strands of hair behind ear. She dug into the pockets of her Tiffany green denim jacket and took out a bit chip. It was Aphrodite's bit chip and Noelani kept it with her despite the actual bey wasn't present.

She thumbed the creature's image with her thumb gently as a tear formed from her right eyes. She wasn't disappointed that her beyblade was gone, but something else had been troubling her recently. It had to with her twin sister Nathalia since something happened between her and team that caused discord amongst the two them and to Joyce in a way. Teardrops fell from the teen's eyes as she cried loudly because she needed to let these feelings out.

"Why Nathalia? Why?" questioned Noelani, "why did you leave us behind Nathalia?"

* * *

_"I'm fucking leaving this team because I cannot show my true strengths as a blader if you keep on restraining me to do so!" yelled Nathalia, "why are you such a softie Noelani!"_

_Joyce yelled back, "What's your damn problem Nathalia? Noelani worked her ass making sure our team made it to the Preliminaries. Even though we lost, we vowed to become stronger as a team!"_

_"You three have, but I didn't because we lost to a bunch of cheating bastards. We had the chance to win that match, but you and Noelani failed the team to even win one pathetic battle," crudely remarked my twin sister._

_ I looked over at Joyce and Nathalia as they continued to argue with one another. They continued the argument until Joyce's right hand smacked Nathalia across the face immediately. A red mark appeared on Nathi's right cheek and she touched it. Her russet eyes intensified instantly as they showed nothing but pure rage. Nathalia swiftly wrapped her hands around Joyce's neck and began to asphyxiate her. Iolani and Samantha didn't do anything since they showed fear towards Nathalia since they were constant victims of my twin's wrath and violent episodes. _

_ My right hand formed into a fist as my coffee brown colored eyes showed nothing but anger. Immediately, I punched Nathalia in the face and that caused her to let of Joyce immediately. She went down on her knees as she coughed hard and there were red marks that showed the signs of asphyxiation. Nathalia looked over at me as she tilted her head to the left slightly. She touched the mark on her face until she tried to lunge herself towards me. I moved away as I dodged it. _

_ "You have to guts to punch me huh," said Nathalia, "how low you can get?_

_I replied, "You almost killed our sister and I had to do something do about it."_

_ As we continued to argue with one another, the door opened and our father walked into the room. Nathalia took the chance she had to avoid me and walked out the door. Our father was confused on what was happening. I didn't say much because I knew she was gone. Nathalia really did quit the team like she said. Was it my fault that I misled my team and caused Nathalia's sudden departure?_

* * *

Noelani clenched on her teeth as she recalled that moment. Tears continued to stream from her eyes as she clutched on to her jacket sleeve. The worst part of it was that her twin sister wasn't around at home. She talked to her mother recently and she told her about Nathalia leaving the country with a man named Boris. Noelani knew that meant bad news since the devious Russian was the leader of BEGA. Why would someone like Boris want to recruit a blader like Nathalia for? How did he even find her in the first place?

Not far by, Miguel walked down the forest's path in search for Noelani. The Dark Gargoyle blader wondered what has triggered Noelani's very unusual personality. Before he took another step, the captain of Barthez Battalion heard an unfamiliar sound. The sound of crying to be exact and it was closer to him than expected. He walked a few more steps and he arrived at the riverbank, which was were the source of crying came from. His steel blue colored eyes looked over and they focus on the person that was crying. It was Noelani since her motorcycle was eyes' distance and he wondered what why she was crying.

"Noelani," said Miguel.

Noelani recognized the voice and looked up at the person who just said her name. Miguel stood as he saw Noelani's sadden expression and red colored eyes that were due to all that crying. The sixteen year old Crimson Flare Butterflies leader stood up and took a few steps back. She didn't want Miguel to know that she was crying. As she took a few more steps back, her left foot touched a small stone that wobbled. She was about to stumble and fall until the Dark Gargoyle blader caught her on time. Noelani looked up and stared at his lovely bluish-gray eyes until she lifted her body up on her own.

He asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," lied Noelani as she was about to walk away.

Miguel tugged on her arm gently and replied, "You don't have be a liar in front of me because you can trust me with anything you say since we're really good friends."

As Noelani heard his words, the sixteen year old multiracial sighed to herself and released herself from the blonde haired teen's grasp and sat down on the boulder she sat a few minutes ago. As a tear formed from the corner of her right eye, Miguel approached the miserable brunette and dried off her tears. Noelani looked over at Miguel as a very faded out blush appeared on her soft and delicate pale honey-like skin. The Dark Gargoyle blader looked around and sat down on boulder that was right next to the boulder Noelani sat on. As he took a seat, Noelani's eyes continued to focus on Miguel before sighing to herself.

"So Joyce told you I was gone," wondered Noelani.

He stated, "Actually it was Kenny who told me about your sudden departure from the campsite. I found out that Hillary had been bugging you about it."

"I see and if you want to know the problem, I will tell you since I trust you Miguel," commented the Hawaiian-Ecuadorian brunette.

Miguel asked, "What do you want to tell me?"

"The reason behind my awkward and moody behavior was because of my twin sister Nathalia. You're aware the Crimson Flare Butterflies is consisted of me and three other siblings. Well Nathalia blew a fuse at me after we lost the European Preliminaries. That was when the World Championships had come to an end since Joyce nor had I seen Samantha and Nathalia after losing to your team. She blamed me for being a weak and pathetic leader. She even nearly killed Joyce after she smacked Nathalia cross the face. Plus I heard something about Nathalia being recruited by BEGA," said Noelani.

Miguel finally understood Noelani's feelings about what had been going on recently. Yes it stunned him that one of his friends' sisters would quit the team, but being recruited by BEGA was another thing. The blonde haired teen placed his hand on her shoulder as she looked over at him. There was a warm presence that made Noelani feel… Well secured of course because Miguel was really a sweetheart and the sixteen year old brunette knew that. She felt comfortable as she talked to him about her problems. Noelani's intense brown colored eyes shifted towards Miguel as she looked down. She saw what seemed to be a small box with Beyblade parts in it.

"What's that?" she asked.

Miguel said as she looked about the box, "It's your new beyblade. Let's just say that I had been working on it for quite some time."

"Why?" questioned Noelani once more.

He stated, "I felt bad when I was forced to shatter Aphrodite by Barthez during the European Preliminaries. After working on the Heavy Metal System beyblades with Kenny and Emily, I suggested Kenny that I should make one for you because I knew you're a strong blader. It's a gift from me to you."

He gave Noelani the beyblade set and she looked down at it. It was a light pink, pale aquamarine, and red colored beyblade that almost resembled to her old bey, Aphrodite. She was stunned that Miguel actually took the time to do this just for her. Miguel looked over at his friend and smiled as she said not even a single word to him. Noelani opened the box and started to assemble the beyblade and she looked down at the bit chip provided. She then decided to put inside the left breast pocket of her denim jacket. This stunned Miguel as Noelani dug into her jacket's right pocket. The brunette took out another bit chip, which was the original Aphrodite bit chip from her old beyblade.

"You still had that with you," wondered Miguel.

She replied, "Ah yes… I kept Aphrodite's bit chip with me despite the fact that her beyblade was shattered. We had bonded for quite some time now and I kept it so our bond doesn't shattered."

"So you were close to your old bey huh," commented the Dark Gargoyle blader, "I get it since it was the same with Mathilda."

She recalled the distraught expression the pink haired blader had after Barthez forced her self-destruct her beyblade just that Daichi didn't move on. Despite the situations being different, Barthez was the reason they both lost their beyblades. Though Noelani took it well, the sixteen year old brunette understood about Barthez being an indirect endorser for BEGA and that made her furious. Now her twin sister was with BEGA probably thinking about how to defeat her in battle. Noelani stood up and looked over at Miguel. She knew what to do and she needed Miguel's help on it.

"Can you do two things for me?" asked Noelani.

Miguel replied, "Sure thing Noelani since I'm willing to help you out with anything."

"Alright then. First, let's work on how to master the new beyblade together and the second of all… Don't tell nobody that I'm going to leave the campsite. I need to something important before I go into BEGA's headquarters and search for Nathalia," stated the sixteen year old blader.

Miguel seemed a bit irritated by Noelani's second request because she was going to face BEGA on her own. It seemed to be very impulsive to do and Noelani never acted like that before. Noelani saw the expression Miguel had on his face and she wasn't surprise. She knew that the blonde haired teen was going disapprove of her actions because he knew what happened to Tala when he faced Garland. He couldn't let Noelani do the same thing because he feared that it'll happen to her as well.

"I'm sorry Noelani… I cannot comply with that second request because it's too dangerous to you to face BEGA's best bladers. It's too risky because your emotions might get in the way and C.H. Aphrodite might go out of control during the match," sternly commented Miguel.

The brunette sighed to herself and looked down at C.H. Aphrodite. Maybe Miguel was right because was it worth risking her own life just to save someone who may had gone with the enemy willingly. He saw the disappointed expressing Noelani showed and Miguel knew that the one thing she wanted was to have her sister back at whatever cost. He smiled at her and he told her that they should start training. Noelani agreed and took out her violet colored launcher from one of the pockets that were attached from her signature belt.

Miguel took out his beyblade, Dark Gargoyle out and his signature red and white launcher. It was going to be interesting on how they were going to be training together. He wanted to see her full strengths because he was aware of the fact that Noelani was strong, but his concern was that she had been hiding some of her actual strength. He assumed that even though the multiracial blader had a different problem. The captain of the Crimson Flare Butterflies had struggled to find out what are her beyblade's true strengths. It had been going on since she first received Aphrodite and that was eight years ago.

"I have to admit something else Miguel. It seemed weird, but I never found Aphrodite's true strengths. You assumed that I was hiding something and you were part right though," commented Noelani.

Miguel replied, "I see and maybe I can help you this time around. I promise you this. There won't be shattered beyblades this time around."

Noelani chuckled lightly before she readied herself. Miguel does the same and he saw the calm and well-focused expression his friend had on her face. The blonde haired blader was interested on how that match was going to end. It was going was going to be difficult since Tyson and the others had a tough time mastering the Heavy Metal Systems beys. The question is how fast Noelani can master the new beyblade system. Can she even master it on time before the BEGA tournament?

"Are you ready Noelani?" questioned the blonde haired blader to his friend.

The sixteen year old brunette smiled and replied, "Of course I'm ready Miguel. 3!"

"2!" exclaimed Miguel.

Noelani responded back, "1."

The two bladers exclaimed, "Let it rip!"

The two bladers launched their beyblades into a blue beydish that was in the area that they stood. Dark Gargoyle and C.H. Aphrodite started to spin and clash against each other from the start. Noelani tried to focus to see what kind of results she was going to get. The two beyblades clashed against each other until the tri-colored beyblade's speed began to increase and it shot into air and towards Noelani. Miguel pushed Noelani out of the way and both of them ducked as C.H. Aphrodite slammed itself towards a tree with full force.

Noelani's new beyblade stopped spinning and she looked over at the Dark Gargoyle blader. A faint blush appeared on her face before she looked over at her beyblade. She was stunned that she lost focus almost instantly until she approached it. The brunette knew that it was going to hard work, but she hoped that she'll get the hang of it.

"Can we start all over again?" asked Noelani.

Miguel replied, "Sure thing Noelani. It's going to be a long day for the two us."

"I agree with you," she replied back.

Noelani placed C.H. Aphrodite back into its launcher before she and Miguel decided to start all over again. The two bladers continued on training because Miguel needed to know if Noelani was going to be part of that team. She was certain that she was going to master that beyblade as soon as possible. As for looking for her sister, Noelani was going to leave tonight because she had a place to stay and there was somebody that wanted to talk to her tomorrow. The brunette wondered what Nathalia was doing at the moment.

_"I'll find you Nathalia… I will and you'll come back home," _said Noelani in her thoughts.

* * *

**BEGA Headquarters**

In one of the training facilities of BEGA's headquarters, a pale honey skinned sixteen year old girl with elbow length platinum blonde hair with onyx black streaks looked over at the BEGA trainees that surrounded her. She wore a black and royal blue corset halter top with black and royal blue pleated mini skirt that reached two inches above her knees. Underneath the skirt was a pair of black torn up fishnet leggings and the blonde haired teen wore a pair of royal blue ankle booties with five inch heels. Her blonde and black hair was tied in side plate and she wore a crown with fake thorns on her head. The teen also wore a pair of royal blue fingerless gloves on and also a silver chain necklace with a broken heart on it.

"So you're thinking about using Nathalia during the matches Boris?" asked Hiro as he looked over at the blonde haired blader.

Boris, the leader of BEGA commented, "She's not going to be involved in the main matches because I have something else for her. Nathalia is going to be a part of an exhibition match that's going to happen prior to the main matches. I have the perfect opponent for her to battle against and I know she's going to have the pleasure of beating her in a battle."

The devious Russian man commented that he wasn't going to reveal the identity of the opponent that Nathalia was going to battle. Boris had one person in mind that was suitable for the match. It was a person that was referred by none other than Jean-Paul Barthez, the ex-coach of Barthez Battalion. Boris then looked over at the photo of the opponent that Nathalia was going to face.

"_So Noelani is going to be the next victim for Nathalia and Hecate…A battle between twin sisters is sure going to rile up the crowds prior to the real matches," _commented Boris is his thoughts.

Nathalia looked over at BEGA's leader until she scoffed. That Russian bastard wasn't paying attention to her. The multiracial blader took out a black and blue colored beyblade from her blader's belt. The beyblade had a bit chip that showed a two tailed black cat wearing a silver charm necklace with a yellowish-brown gem around its neck. The cat on the bit chip had one yellow eye and one red eye instead of two eyes of the same color. There was also a sapphire blue diamond shaped crest under its. Boris created Hecate especially for Nathalia because it was specialized to counter all of Aphrodite's attacks and defenses.

She immediately launched Hecate while the BEGA trainees launched their beyblades as well. They clashed against each other, but Hecate didn't budge at all. Nathalia scoffed as she commanded her beyblade to attack. A stream of royal blue energy engulfed the beyblade and slammed each of the trainees' beyblades with brutal force. Hecate caused nothing but cracks and even shattered a few beyblades in the process. The blonde and black haired blader wasn't impressed by these bladers. They were inferior to her. She needed stronger bladers to battle against because it didn't satisfy her craving for power. Boris enjoyed having Nathalia here because she plays around with stronger opponents before attacking while she'll eliminate those who were in her way.

* * *

**At the Campsite- Sunset**

"So you're going to leave huh?" asked Joyce.

The Magma Papillion blader looked over at her older sister as she puts on her helmet. There was no way how to convince her sister to stay at the campsite since Joyce wanted the same thing. She wanted Nathalia to return home despite the fact that Noelani's twin sister nearly killed. Plus the fourteen year old brunette remembered when he decided to send Noelani and herself to Japan to assist the others with BEGA situation. That also meant to find Nathalia as well. Noelani had to do her part of the task even it meant risking her own life.

Noelani said, "You know I have to do it because it's father's orders. He needed to see Nathi again because he wanted to talk to her, but he couldn't because of Barthez and Boris."

"That's true and I'll tell the others that you're meeting a friend in the city as a cover story," commented the fourteen year old blader.

Immediately Noelani decided to drive off and away from the campsite. Joyce sighed to herself before she decided walked back to the campsite. As she took the next step, her coffee brown colored eyes stared at the person that stood there. Her eyes widen as she realized that he watched the entire conversation between her and older sister. Miguel couldn't believe what just happened as he approached the 5'4" brunette.

Miguel said, "So Noelani lied to me and you were supporting you sister the entire time. You knew what was going on."

"Yes Noelani lied to you about not facing BEGA on her own. Her focus isn't on them, but at Nathalia who was recruited by Barthez and Boris personally. Our father gave Noelani the responsibility to get Nathalia back. If she has to face BEGA's strongest bladers, I don't know what I have to say about it," said Joyce.

The Dark Gargoyle blader replied, "Probably she lied about mee-"

"S=he didn't lie about that part because there is somebody that's she is seeing that helping her out with the situation," stated the Magma Papillion blader.

Miguel sighed to himself and realized that he couldn't do anything about it. The blonde haired blader then looked over at Noelani's younger sister. She was a part of the secret that they hid from everyone. He felt betrayed though Noelani wanted to save her sister, which completely understood. His bluish-gray eyes stared at Joyce before he came close to her.

"I won't say a word about what just happened because I trust Noelani. After understanding the full story, Noelani should save Nathalia from BEGA completely. I'm sorry if I put you through this pressure," said Miguel.

The younger Hawaiian-Portuguese teen stated, "It's alright Miguel and let's get back to camp this it's starting to get dark."

"Alright then," responded the Barthez Battalion's captain.

* * *

**In a Hotel Room- The Next Morning**

Noelani looked over at herself in the mirror. She wore a completely different outfit than what she had been wearing the last few days now. The sixteen year old wore a midnight blue colored tank top on with a white denim crop jacket over it. Noelani also wore a pair of dark wash denim boot cut jeans on with a black colored belt with a diamond encrusted belt buckle that had a dove pattern on it. It also had the attachable holders were her bey equipment was held on the back of the belt. Noelani wore a pair white knee length boots on and a pair of black fingerless gloves on. The blue amber necklace was secured around her necklace while her hair was in side curls that fell to the right with a dark blue faux rose adorned to it.

As she took the first step out from her hotel room's bathroom, a knock was heard and Noelani decided to answer it. It wasn't room service since she didn't request it in the first place. Noelani opened the door and stood there was a tall Eurasian blue haired teenager right in front her eyes. His light purple colored eyes met Noelani's coffee brown colored eyes before he shuts them. Suddenly a barking sound was heard and a small black pug started to walk into the room.

"Thanks for taking care of Roxie for me Kai," said Noelani as she picked up the small pug puppy in her arms, "I hope she wasn't any trouble Kai."

Kai replied, "Not really, but you know why I'm here."

"Yeah to warn me to go into the BEGA's headquarters," stated the sixteen year old brunette to her acquaintance.

Kai explained to Noelani that BEGA are not going let her escape easily because they're going to battle her at no cost. Noelani wasn't surprised by that explanation because she knew how Boris and Barthez were when it came to disciplining these bladers. The Dranzer blader saw the calm expression that Noelani had and he thought that she was serious about it.

Noelani said, "I have to get going because I'm going to take Roxie to a dog hotel that is across the street before heading off to BEGA Headquarters."

She took Roxie's stuff before she left the hotel room immediately. Kai watched Noelani leave the room before he decided to head out. He wasn't sure if the C.H. Aphrodite blader was going to be successful or not during her attempt to face off against the BEGA bladers just to save her sister.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2**

"_So Boris is planning an exhibition match prior to the actual matches?" wondered Tyson._

_Noelani replied, "Yes and I know who is going to be battling that first match. It's Nathalia against me since Boris planned the battle for quite some time."_

_ Miguel looked over Noelani, who was covered in cuts and bruises from the match against Garland. She was lucky when she managed to guard against herself against each attack Garland used against her. The Dark Gargoyle blader didn't expect that Nathalia would even battle against her sister. That even meant that shattering a sisterly bond that they had for the last sixteen years. Noelani was disappointed about the match, but she had to fight against Nathalia no matter what._

_Ray said, "That means that you have to join the team even it meant for a short amount of time."_

_"Yeah and I'm sorry it had to be like that," commented the C.H. Aphrodite blader._

_Max replied, "You don't have to apologize about it since we wouldn't had known about the exhibition match if you didn't try to face off against BEGA on your own."_

_ A smile appeared on her face as she felt reassured about the whole situation. Even she had a horrible loss against Garland, it motivated her to train harder so she can prepare for that match against her sister. She knew well that Nathalia betrayed not just in the Crimson Flare Butterflies, but also the Wilson Leal Family. Noelani was the only one who had to make it right and that even meant risking her own life at it because she knew what damage her twin sister has done with Hecate as her partner. _

* * *

**This ends the first part of my two-shot called You Decided to Leave Me. The idea came from a new song from Mexican duo (originally the group was trio) Camila and it's called "Decidiste Dejarme", which means you decided to leave me in Spanish. I'm using Noelani and her twin sister Nathalia because it described the idea of betrayal and the song described it perfectly. For now, read and review.**


	2. Part II

Noelani puts on a pair of dark tinted silver framed sunglasses as she began walking down the streets searching for BEGA Headquarters. She already left Roxie at the dog hotel and it was her time to do what she had to do. She walked down the streets until she passed a familiar person that walked on the opposite side. The person had platinum blonde hair with black streaks that reached up to her elbows and it was tied in a side plait. Noelani lifted her sunglasses as she decided follow to the blonde haired blader.

Nathalia, who wasn't far walked down the streets of the city. She left her small apartment building and decided to head off to BEGA Headquarters. She had more training to do for today and she didn't want to be late. The blonde haired Hawaiian-Portuguese blader looked around and saw a person that seemed to be following her. The coffee brown eyed teen wondered who that was person since she didn't recognize her. Her eyes shifted down as she saw the necklace that she had around her neck. Noelani touched her necklace's stone as she realized that person that stood there was Nathalia.

"Where did you get that necklace from? It looks like the one my pathetic sister got from our mother," commented Nathalia.

Noelani replied, "_Watashi wa sore o katta_."

"_Wakarimashita. Gomen'nasai,_" responded Nathalia.

Nathalia walked away as Noelani removed her hand from her necklace. She sighed of relief as she watched her twin sister leave. It was indeed a close call until Noelani decided to continue on walking. She hoped that her twin sister didn't recognize her because the C.H. Aphrodite blader is learning Japanese at the moment. That was when Nathalia left the team with Boris and Barthez. She continued walking down the streets of the city like a normal person until a girl around the age of eight looked over at the Portuguese-Hawaiian blader. A huge grin appeared on her face before she decided to take out a beyblade from her pocket. It was an Aphrodite beyblade and it made her heart melt.

"Can you sign this for me?" asked the eight year old girl.

Noelani smiled and replied, "Sure thing."

Noelani took out a thin sharpie marker from her back pocket of her jeans and signed the eight year old's beyblade. She assumed that the young girl was a fan of hers and she was willing to make her fans happy. The eight year old smiled as she got her beyblade returned and signed from the original owner of Aphrodite. Noelani watched as the girl and her mother leave before the sixteen year old decided to head off as well. As Noelani walked, a pair of intense coffee brown colored eyes watched from a far at the blader that walked away from the couple. Nathalia scoffed as she realized that the person that she spoke in Japanese was her twin sister Noelani. The worse part of it was that Noelani lied to her about the necklace. She knew where Noelani obtained the necklace in the first place. The blonde and black haired blader ignored it and decided to ignore it since it wasn't her business to know what was going on with Noelani or with any of her sisters. She abandoned them and she didn't show no signs of guilt when she went with Boris and Barthez to Japan.

* * *

_ Noelani glared at the two devious men that stood right in front us. She was disgusted to see that Barthez was behind the idea promoting BEGA and used Miguel and his team to do that. I smirked at my older twin's reaction because I knew that she wasn't going to approve of my actions. It was my decision to become a stronger blader without the help of my father or my sisters. The Crimson Flare Butterflies were no more since I wasn't going to be around. Noelani stood up and walked away from before my eyes looked over at the two older men._

_Boris replied, "Your sister seems to be the defiant one, but that doesn't matter because you're the type of blader I want for BEGA."_

_"I see, but don't think I'm going to be accepting the offer so easily though," I commented as she folded her hands._

_Barthez looked over at Boris and said, "She's not worth it because this may be some sort of joke."_

"_If this was some sort of joke, I wouldn't have contacted you in person about what I have to tell you," I responded back._

_ Barthez was an idiot as he made that ridiculous assumption. I commented that I wanted to become a stronger blader that I can surpass my twin sister, who always defeated me in practice battles. Plus it was an opportunity to get rid of my original beyblade in the process because I was too good for it._

_Boris politely asked, "So what are you asking for return?"_

_"An apartment near headquarters, a new change of look, and a brand new beyblade," I stated._

_ The Russian man smiled as he told me that was going to get those types of luxuries just for me. It was going to be an interesting journey indeed for me indeed because I was getting what I wanted for chance. It was my time to shine and I knew what I was getting into. My father looked over at me with Boris and Barthez and wondered what was going on. He was also an idiot as well since he always supported Noelani since she was a "Daddy's Girl" along with Joyce, who always followed Noelani around most of them. I had no comments about Samantha and Iolani since I really had no sort of relationship with them. Plus we didn't talk amongst the three of us. I looked over at Boris and we decided to leave. My father was distraught as he watched me leave with my suitcase filled with clothes. I was gone from that hell hole that is known as home._

* * *

Nathalia commented in her thoughts, _"Why did you have to lie to me like that Noelani? That doesn't matter because I still have my own things to do"_

The Hecate blader walked into a huge building that stood in front of her. One of security guards scolded the blonde haired blader until she showed her BEGA ID card to prove who she was. Nathalia had to go through the same procedure every single day just to get into the building. It annoyed her until two BEGA bladers appeared in front of her. They weren't like the trainees that Boris had but the Russian man wanted Nathalia to have her own posse. The Portuguese-Hawaiian blader never requested that, but Boris insisted it may help raise her popularity more.

"That idiot should know that I'm not interested in a posse. I work alone when I battle," muttered the Hecate blader under her breathe.

Boris watched as new star blader walked away from her posse, which made the Russian man annoyed. He never thought that Nathalia was a difficult person to be around. She showed arrogance and cruelty, which was noticeable in her battle style though she is one powerful blader. There was a chance that she may be stronger than Ming, who was already on the team. Boris may hate the blonde haired blader's personality, but he was proud to have such a loyal blader like Nathalia though.

Nathalia walked into the arena and saw a familiar silver blader as he spectated a match between Crusher, one of the members of BEGA 5 team against a BEGA trainee. A smile appeared on her face as she sat down.

"I can see that you got here pretty early there Garland," commented Nathalia.

The blader known as Garland looked over and saw the plantinum blonde and black haired blader as she sat next to him. Garland smirked at the Hecate blader's comment. Nathalia didn't say much to the other bladers, but the eighteen year old Apollon blader actually liked talking to her. Arrogant yes, but the silver haired teen saw something in Nathalia that created a friendship.

Garland replied, "You seemed annoyed. Did you posse ticked you off?"

"I really don't care about them since I'm a blader that battles alone. We don't talk or have any problems since I'm never with them," stated Noelani's twin sister.

The two BEGA bladers looked over at each before their eyes focused on the match. It was going to be a long day for the two bladers since Boris was going to do a blader evaluation on them later on today. Nati never understood about those in the first place because she knew that she was a strong blader and she never had to improve or polish up on her skills. She shifted a few strands of her hair and she heard the sound of yelling immediately. Crusher, who just won his battle caught his beyblade immediately looked over at the two bladers that sat there.

"What's going on and what's that damn ruckus?" asked Crusher.

Garland replied, "Whatever it is, we're the ones who're going to stop this mess."

"If that's the case then, I'm going to see for myself what's going on," stated the blonde and black haired blader before she stood up.

Nathalia walked away from the two BEGA 5 bladers to the location where the yelling sound was heard. The sound of one… No two beyblades were heard in the main arena. The Hecate blader wondered what was going on at the moment until she arrived in the arena. Her coffee brown colored eyes looked over at the high leveled BEGA bladers that were facing a single opponent. They struggled as their opponent's beyblade moved at a very quick pace. Nathalia looked up at the blader that was facing these slightly stronger bladers. She growled lightly as her usually serene coffee brown eyes shot with intense rage. The blonde and black haired blader clenched her teeth together as she began to grind them. Nathalia was furious now because "she" was there trying to be the show off she was.

"Noelani," harshly muttered Nathalia under her breath.

Boris and the bladers from the BEGA 5 appeared into the arena where the commotion happened. The violet haired Russian man looked over as his squadron of bladers were defeated by a single blader. Something similar happened not so long ago with his former team wanted revenge on the devious Russian man and the cruel actions they had done. Now it was a female blader that only didn't want revenge on him, but also to save a certain a blader. Boris looked over at Nathalia and showed the rage that she had towards the brunette blader.

"C.H. Aphrodite! Bursting Heart!" yelled Noelani.

C.H. Aphrodite glowed a light pink color and it began to store up power. The BEGA 5 bladers wondered what new powers that the Hawaiian-Portuguese's beyblade had. Boris knew that Aphrodite's attacks were similar to Ming-Ming's beyblade Venus since both of them are counterparts. It would be an interesting idea to have them battle against each other, but Boris thought it was better for twin sisters to battle against each other to make the battle suspenseful. The BEGA bladers commanded their beyblades to attack C.H. Aphrodite, but it was useless since they sent flying only.

The tri-colored beyblade attacked all the beyblades that surrounded it with a powerful burst of pink light. It sent all the beyblades outside the dish, which impressed two of the bladers of the BEGA 5 team. Mystel, Brooklyn, and Garland didn't seem to be stunned about the power that C.H. Aphrodite had. The Apollon blader looked over Nathalia and saw how furious she was and assumed it was because of Noelani. He never had seen the Hecate blader fueled with anger and it was bad. She can't face Noelani she had this anger stored in her body. Garland walked in front of Nathalia, which caught her attention immediately. Her eyes soften up before they resorted back to its calm expression.

"I'll take this battle because you're in no condition to battle. With that rage you had moment ago, you would had lost that match," said Garland.

Nathalia softly replied, "Whatever just go."

The platinum blonde and black haired blader walked away since she needed to work on her meditation techniques. Hiro watched Noelani's sister leave the room and walked into the arena where Noelani was about to face Garland. BEGA's coach never thought that the captain of the Crimson Flare Butterflies had a new beyblade after what happened to her original beyblade. It was going to be an interesting match since he was going to see how the Hawaiian-Portuguese brunette was going to defeat Garland. He was one of the strongest bladers on the team and he is also a deadly opponent as well. Hiro recalled when Tala, the captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys had face against the Apollon blader after Spenser and Bryan failed to do so. Unfortunately, the crimson haired blader fell into a coma and it can end the same way for Noelani if she isn't careful.

Noelani caught C.H. Aphrodite before she looked over at her opponent. It wasn't Nathalia, but it was Garland. Her eyes widen as she recalled Max told her and the others as they arrived at Tyson's house. The brunette remembered that even Tala lost to Garland, which wasn't a surprise since she knew the Wolborg blader had lost a few times during the World Championships. Now she had to face him and she decided to place C.H. Aphrodite into her launcher while Garland placed his beyblade into his launcher, which was in form a metal _tonfa_. He placed Apollon into the uniquely shaped launcher.

"So you are Nathalia's twin sister huh… She has told me quite a lot about you and your so called winning streak until a man named Barthez used his team to defeat your team in the Eur-"

Noelani interrupted and said, "Don't say a word because I knew about that already. I despised Barthez, but his team didn't mean to cause damage during the World Championships and the European Tournament. Your opponent is me and may the best blader win."

"Didn't expect you to be a good sport at all, but I do agree so. 3!" replied Garland.

Noelani said, "2."

"1!" yelled the other BEGA bladers.

The two bladers yelled, "Let it Rip!"

* * *

**At the Campsite**

"Noelani left the campsite!" yelled Hillary.

In the training area, the Japanese brunette fumed with rage as she heard the news from Tyson. Miguel and Joyce looked over at each and saw how freaked out Hillary was that actually made them afraid of her. They knew what was going on, but neither bladers couldn't say a word about Noelani facing off BEGA on their own. After they found out the news, Mr. Dickenson decided to leave to search for the missing sixteen year old blader on his own while the other bladers stayed in the area.

Julia stated, "They might have been a reason why she left the campsite. It's not like her to leave without a reason."

"She's actually busy since she had to meet up with a friend to pick up Roxie, our Pug pup and placed her in a pet hotel. Noelani wanted to meet up with another friend who lived in the city to visit them for a bit," lied Joyce.

The fourteen year old Hawaiian-Portuguese brunette decided to stick with the cover story that Noelani told her before she left the campsite. Miguel knew about the story and agreed with the younger Wilson Leal sister's story. It was unlike of him to lie to his friends about what was going on. He had to do this not for just Joyce, but for Noelani as well. The Dark Gargoyle blader knew what he was doing was wrong, but the news was going to spread soon.

* * *

**At the Pet Hotel**

"So Noelani was here to bring Roxie here," said Mr. Dickenson.

The receptionist replied, "Yes was there and I was wondering why you wanted to know what was going on."

The BBA president didn't say a word about it until a group of people were watching the fancy big screen television that was in the lobby. There was a beyblade match that was televised at the moment. Mr. Dickenson decided to walk towards the people that were watching the match. His eyes widen as he saw the two bladers that were fighting against one another. Noelani was facing off against Garland, which he didn't understand why. He knew about Noelani's objective with BEGA from the get go since he talked to her father prior to all of that.

* * *

"_You're sending Noelani and Joyce to join the Tyson and the others to help out with the BEGA situation Mr. Wilson," I stated._

_ I traveled from Japan to Hawaii to meet up with a good friend of mine. Makaio Wilson was a Head Beyblade Engineer and CEO of BeyStorm, which was a beyblade parts supplier that is supported by the BBA. I knew about two of daughters, Noelani and Joyce since they were bladers from the Crimson Flare Butterflies. He had two other daughters, who were with their mother at the moment. Makaio looked over at me before he took a sip of his red wine. I knew about my friend's tendency to drink wine during important conversations._

_Mr. Wilson replied, "Yes and I have something to tell you that you need to do for me because I won't be there to support my daughters when they leave for Japan."_

"_What's the task you want me to work on Makaio?" I asked _

"_To keep an eye on Noelani especially because is going to find a way to save Nathalia's life. Noelani is going to infiltrate BEGA to make sure that Nathalia is convinced to return home," stated Makaio._

_I questioned him, "Isn't that bit too risky for Noelani there Makaio?"_

_ I didn't like where Noelani's father was taking that request at. I knew it was dangerous for Noelani because I knew what happened to Tala and the other two members of the Blitzkrieg Boys. One of BEGA's best bladers nearly killed them and I didn't want the same thing to happen to Noelani. I knew her potential strengths as a blader, but I can't say no to that offer. I also noticed something beyond from weird that has been going on. He seemed to be relaxed and calm later since Nathalia has left. I noticed that he didn't seem to care about her though his request contradicted his feelings about Nathalia's departure. It made me worried for a bit before I began to relax a bit before I took a sip of my black tea._

* * *

Mr. Dickenson stood up and decided to go to the arena where the match was going to be held. He needed to stop the match at all costs or it may be too late for him. The BBA's president rushed out of the Pet Hotel and into the limousine. Now the situation was a life-death situation.

"_I hope I am not too late," _thought Mr. Dickenson.

* * *

**Arena**

C.H. Aphrodite and Apollon clashed and clashed against with sheer force. Noelani was lucky to make that far in the match since C.H. Aphrodite hasn't showed signs of losing control, but something was wrong with her. The sixteen year old blader's body felt weaker and weaker and her beyblade was doing the same. She thought that Garland was trying to exhaust her as much as possible since he broke most of C.H. Aphrodite's barriers it created. He was very strong and she realized that he was at a more superior level that she was. Garland saw how exhausted the Portuguese-Hawaiian blader was.

"Looks like she getting weaker already and that goes for her beyblade," commented Mystel.

Ming-Ming stated, "She was just lucky that she managed to stay that long in the match than the pesky red haired Russian blader. Now she knows that she can't win against Garland."

"I have to say Noelani, you are a formidable opponent, but you're are not at the same level as. Well I have to finish this match immediately," said Garland.

Noelani responded, "Not if I can stop it."

Suddenly the sixteen year old dropped to her knees suddenly, which made the blader felt really stunned. The brunette looked over and saw her beyblade getting weaker and weaker. As she tried to stand up, Noelani couldn't as she felt her body turned numb instantly. It was hopeless since she lost that battle against Garland. She couldn't save her sister at all, which caused a tear to form from the corner of her right eye. That caught both Garland's attention and also Crusher's attention.

The Portuguese-Hawaiian blader whispered to herself, "I'm sorry Nathalia…"

"Radiant Thunder!" yelled Garland.

Immediately Apollon's bitbeast appeared and looked over at the weaken bitbeast. A blast of light hits C.H. Aphrodite and it's beyblade with sheer force. That wasn't all, Noelani felt the impact of the act that sent her flying a few feet as well. It was the end of the match because knew that it can't take another attack like that. The light disappeared and both Noelani and C.H. Aphrodite lied motionless on the ground. Mr. Dickenson arrived at the battling area and saw both Noelani and her beyblade on the ground. The match was over and saw that Garland was the victor of that match. He then approached the Portuguese-Hawaiian blader's body.

"_It's my fault. I should had said no to it because I knew Makaio was willing to use Noelani as a scapegoat for his true intention. She didn't have to do any of this, but I couldn't stop her from doing this difficult task," _thought Mr. Dickenson.

Boris applauded and said, "It was indeed a great match and I hope Noelani can become stronger because she has an exhibition match during the tournament against the BEGA 5. Nathalia is going to be next opponent and it's going to be one of the biggest battles of the entire tournament."

The BBA president growled lightly and yelled, "You are indeed a heartless person! All Noelani wanted from all of that was to get back her sister and to apologize to her! Now you want them battle against each other for your own amusement! I have no choice but to allow it because I know you have something up your sleeves that may be worse not for her, but the world of Beyblading!"

The violet haired Russian man smiled at the sight of Mr. Dickenson's anger. The founder of BEGA knew that it was going to be an interesting match. He wanted to see if Nathalia was indeed the better blader. It was going to take time since the Hecate blader had a long way to go. Crusher never knew that Boris planned an exhibition match between the two sisters for his own intentions. It sounded cruel since he also had a sibling, but she was critically ill though. Mr. Dickenson picked up a slightly shattered beyblade and placed inside his coat pocket and helped the injury blader up. She had to go to the hospital immediately because her injuries were severe.

* * *

**Hours Later- Hospital Waiting Room**

"So you and Joyce knew about what was going on," stated Ray.

Ray, Tyson, Max, Daichi, Kenny, Miguel, and Joyce were at the hospital as they heard the news of Noelani's battle against Garland. They knew that Joyce was acting a bit suspicious lately after they founded out that Noelani was gone that same morning. What they never thought that happened was Miguel's involvement in the lie that Noelani's younger sister created.

Miguel replied, "Yes because I trusted Noelani since I knew that she wanted to save her sister because it has been in her mind. But there's more the situation that you don't know about that Mr. Dickenson knows."

"How is Mr. Dickenson involved with Noelani's reckless attempt to battle against BEGA's best bladers?" asked Daichi.

Joyce commented, "I thought it was unbelievable at first, but I felt like something else is going on that made feel utterly confused. Mr. Dickenson had a talk with our father prior to Noelani and I left Hawaii to come to Japan to help you guys out. During the conversation our father wanted Noelani to look for Nathalia to make sure that she came back home, but the weirdest part was that our father didn't show no concern. That is when Mr. Dickenson that he used Noelani as a scapegoat for his own plans."

"What sort of plans?" questioned Ray.

Miguel replied, "We don't know at all since Mr. Dickenson was now worried about Nathalia as well. He felt like she's her father's own target."

Mr. Dickenson walked towards the waiting where the six bladers sat there. He assumed that the G-Revolutions knew about what was going on. Noelani, who was conscious at the moment had to tell them the news about the exhibition match prior to match against the BEGA 5. The bladers looked over the BBA's president as he approached them.

"Is Noelani alright?" asked Tyson.

Mr. Dickenson responded back, "She's conscious luckily though she did received some injuries due to Apollon's Radiant Thunder attack. Plus she has something important to tell you personally."

In the room, Noelani was covered in bandages and she looked over the flowers that Mr. Dickenson bought her. She touched the petals of one of the flowers that were there until the door opened. It caught her attention as Tyson, Max, Ray, Daichi, Kenny, Miguel, and Joyce walked into the room. She was stunned to see the seven of them here at her hospital room. Her coffee brown colored eyes looked over at Joyce specifically since the C.H. Aphrodite knew what happened.

"I know you didn't meant all of that to happen, but I found out the truth father using me as his scapegoat from Mr. Dickenson. He wanted me to come back safe, but that was impossible of course since he knew the risks if I had to face BEGA's bladers," stated Noelani, "but I have something else to tell you that Mr. Dickenson hasn't told you yet."

Kenny questioned her, "What is it Noelani?"

"Boris is planning an exhibition match on the same day you guys are facing the BEGA 5. It's going be me against Nathalia and Boris planned it the entire time to pump up the crowd ever more and also to make it spectacle in front of my father," stated Noelani.

Joyce moved back a few steps as she trembled lightly. Ray approached her as he tried to call her down. Noelani frowned as she saw her younger sister's expression because she can't believe what was going on. The C.H. Aphrodite blader felt bad for herself as well since she can't believe that he wanted to his own daughters for his own publicity.

"So Boris is planning an exhibition match prior to the actual matches?" wondered Tyson.

Noelani replied, "Yes and I know who is going to be battling that first match. It's Nathalia against me since Boris planned the battle for quite some time."

Miguel looked over Noelani, who was covered in cuts and bruises from the match against Garland. She was lucky when she managed to guard against herself against each attack Garland used against her. The Dark Gargoyle blader didn't expect that Nathalia would even battle against her sister. That even meant that shattering a sisterly bond that they had for the last sixteen years. Noelani was disappointed about the match, but she had to fight against Nathalia no matter what.

Ray said, "That means that you have to join the team even it meant for a short amount of time."

"Yeah and I'm sorry it had to be like that," commented the C.H. Aphrodite blader.

Max replied, "You don't have to apologize about it since we wouldn't had known about the exhibition match if you didn't try to face off against BEGA on your own."

A smile appeared on her face as she felt reassured about the whole situation. Even she had a horrible loss against Garland, it motivated her to train harder so she can prepare for that match against her sister. She knew well that Nathalia betrayed not just in the Crimson Flare Butterflies, but also the Wilson Leal Family. Noelani was the only one who had to make it right and that even meant risking her own life at it because she knew what damage her twin sister has done with Hecate as her partner. Miguel looked over at Noelani and saw a smile on her face. It was a sign that something good was going to happen and that Noelani was going to make sure that she wins the battle once in for all.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later- Day of the Tournament**

The spectators surrounded the arena were the Justice 5 matches were going to be held. Today was the day that the determined the status of Beyblade. The G-Revolutions and Noelani sat down on one side while the five BEGA League bladers and Nathalia sat down on the other side. Noelani, who wore a medium aquamarine and pale pink strapless corset top with sweetheart-shaped bodice with a medium aqua colored pleated miniskirt that reached an inch above her knees. She also wore a pair of white knee high leather boots on and a pair of white fingerless gloves on. Noelani wore the same belt from her battle she had against Garland and her signature blue amber necklace. Her hair was loose and straighten with a white fedora hat on her head with a golden colored feather adorned to the hat.

She stood up and looked over at the guys and smiled at them. Noelani was grateful that she trained along with such great bladers prior to the tournament. There were awkward moments here and there, but the sixteen year old blader was grateful for what has happened. It was her match and she looked over at the Sky Box where Boris and her own father stood. Noelani felt disgusted as she saw the two men with their devious grins, before she looked over at Kenny.

Kenny commented, "Be careful Noelani because you don't know what may happen with Nathalia's beyblade Hecate since it's unpredictable."

"I know especially that Hecate was originally to cancel out any of Aphrodite's moves. It's a tough match indeed, but I know what I have to do if I win this match," said Noelani.

Rick and the other bladers that weren't selected for the tournament looked over at Noelani. They couldn't believe that Noelani had to battle along the members of G-Revolutions. Even though she wasn't an official member of the team, Noelani had her own battle to fight into determine what will happen between her and her sister. Was there a chance that everything was going to be alright between her and her sister?

"Well Noelani gets some credibility to battle in tournament," commented Mariah.

Julia replied, "Not really since she was basically forced to be accept the offer to be in the exhibition match, but I do feel bad for her though."

Both the pink haired _nekojin_ and the dual haired Spaniard blader looked over at the two bladers that stood right in front of each. Noelani and Nathalia looked over at one another with serious expressions on their faces. They couldn't believe today was the day of the exhibition match. Noelani took out C.H. Aphrodite and took out her launcher. Her sister showed anger face, but she repeated her twin's actions as she took out her beyblade Hecate and her launcher. Both sisters didn't say not even a word to one another, which brought an awkward silence within the audience.

Boris and Mr. Wilson looked over at the two bladers that stood by the beydish. The twins' father took a sip of his wine before he looked over at the violet haired Russian man. Boris enjoyed having the CEO of BeyStorm working for him and Makaio was proud to work with someone like the founder of BEGA. The match was going to be interesting and Boris hoped that Nathalia actually wins that match.

"So are you ready?" asked Nathalia.

Noelani replied, "Of course I'm ready. 3!"

"2!" yelled Nathalia.

"1!" yelled the crowd.

Both bladers yelled, "Let it Rip!"

The two beyblades were launched into the beydish and that meant the battle between the two sisters now just started. Noelani commanded her bey to pull away from Hecate's barrage attack. The tri-colored defense type beyblade did so and circled around the beydish. Nathalia watched as C.H. Aphrodite spun around the beydish once, twice… Now three times and it was her chance to attack now.

"Go now Hecate! _Máv__̱__ri__̱__ Goi__̱__te__í__a_!" yelled Nathalia.

Hecate glowed a black color and a royal blue colored cat with three faces appeared. The cat-like bitbeast had a set of yellow colored eyes on one side, another set were a pitch black color, and the last set of eyes were a bright red color. Hecate had a long beautiful tail that was split until its half point and it wore a silver necklace-like collar around its neck. Lastly the cat bitbeast had a diamond shaped onyx gem on its belly. The cat's head turned completely which revealed the face with the pitch black eyes.

Tyson exclaimed, "The bitbeast changed its face!"

"Yes because Hecate is based on the Greek goddess Hecate who was known as Goddess of magic, witchcraft, and even the night. The bitbeast's three faces are based on the three faces of the Greek goddess," stated Kenny.

The black gem on the bitbeast's belly glowed and emitted ominous energy around C.H. Aphrodite. As the medium aquamarine, pink, and beyblade's spin began to drop in speed, Noelani felt shivers that tingled her spine as her coffee brown colored eyes stared at those ominous pitch black eyes. The sixteen year old C.H. Aphrodite blader was terrified by Hecate and it brought pleasure for her twin sister. Garland watched the battle and saw that Nathalia was going full out from the start since she wasn't afraid to use Hecate's attacks to torture her sister. Crusher also watched the match and he had an overconfident expression on face though his conscious said another thing though. He knew what Nathalia was doing was wrong because she only showed hate towards her twin sister.

"_Nýchta Katastrofí__̱__s_!" yelled Nathalia.

Hecate's head turned and that time around it used the face with the vibrant and intense red colored eyes. The cat-like bitbeast charged at C.H. Aphrodite and it launched black energy blades from its tail. These powerful blades of dark energy hits not just C.H. Aphrodite, but also Noelani as well. The crowd was shocked as Hecate attacked and attacked without no prevail. Noelani was on her knees with medium sized gashes on her shoulders and a huge gash on her upper back. There were a few scratches and cuts on her legs. Joyce watched as Nathalia tortured Noelani with her own beyblade. She never thought that she had to watch the match like that. The Magma Papillion blader was worried for Noelani while she had some anger towards her father.

Nathalia said, "Stand up Noelani.

"Nati," weakly replied Noelani as she tried to stood up.

She began to tremble as she felt her body started to shut down little by little. Noelani tried to stay focus during the battle since it was the only thing she can do at the moment. C.H. Aphrodite spun there weakly since Hecate attacked and attacked constantly. There were no openings and Noelani even wondered if she can even win the match.

"_Noelani," _said a familiar voice.

Noelani weakly asked, "Aphrodite is that you?"

"_Yes it's me Noelani and I want you to tell you that you can defeat Hecate and Nathalia. We need to work together to help them find the light in their hearts," _replied Aphrodite telepathically.

C.H. Aphrodite's bitchip began to glow and a beautiful pale pink colored dove with long and elegant medium aquamarine and gold tail feathers appeared. The dove-like creature had alluring lavender colored eyes and it stared at the cat-like bitbeast that came from Nathalia's beyblade. Its heart shaped white pearl gem crest glowed while Hecate's onyx gem crest glowed as well. Boris smiled as he saw the two bitbeasts in front of his eyes. The fact that both Hecate and Aphrodite were counterparts made the battle more interesting. Noelani stood up and looked over at her twin sister with her coffee brown colored eyes.

Noelani knew the real match started now because she was reassured that there was a way to defeat Hecate and maybe find the light in her twin sister's heart. Instantly, C.H. Aphrodite spun faster than before while the sixteen year old brunette commanded her beyblade to attack. As the two beyblades clashed against each other, Nathalia felt a surge of power from her twin's beyblade. Aphrodite attacked the three faced cat bitbeast with force. Noelani looked over at her twin sister and saw the anger she had in her face. The blonde and black haired Hawaiian-Portuguese blader wondered where her sister got the strength to stand on her two feet as she decided to continue the battle.

_"Where is that strength coming from? Is Noelani showing C.H. Aphrodite's true colors?" _questioned Nathalia in her thoughts.

Noelani said, "If you want to know the truth about why we're battling against each, I'll tell you. C.H. Aphrodite, Pillars of Purity."

The dove bitbeast looked over at Hecate, while it purred furiously at Aphrodite. Several pillars surrounded the two bitbeasts in a barrier-like attack. It wasn't meant for attacking or defending themselves. A pink and yellow mist surrounded the two bladers and separating them from the crowd. It stunned the audience and also the two devious men that were watching the fight from above. Nathalia looked over at the barrier that surrounded their bitbeasts. The area was indeed beautiful before she looked over at her twin sister's. What was her intention by using an attack like that one? What was the purpose of C.H. Aphrodite using it?

"I don't understand what's going on or what trick is it," said Nathalia.

Noelani replied, "It's not a trick Nathalia for sure. It's one of C.H. Aphrodite's special attacks. Pillars of Purity's affect regards the hearts of the bitbeasts. The effect of the move is to eliminate the darkness that a bitbeast has in its heart. I know that Hecate is feeling that way right now. It was created by a cold and ruthless man named Boris and its purpose is to eliminate those that stands its way am I right. "

Nathalia looked over at Hecate and saw something that didn't seem right. The blue cat-like bitbeast felt devastated and alone just like her. It made the blonde and black haired blader feel disappointed since she never realized that she and her bitbeast felt the same way. Maybe her twin sister had a good point because what she was doing was wrong. Was there a way that she can redeem herself for all the bad she has done in the last sixteen years of her life?

"Noelani, can I tell you something?" asked Nathalia.

Noelani replied, "Tell me anything because I'm all ears."

"I'm sorry for everything Noelani. I want to redeem myself and I cannot do this alone,"  
responded her twin sister.

Noelani looked over at her twin sister and saw the remorse in her expression. It seemed that the light in her sister's heart was starting to become stronger and it was overcoming the darkness that used to occupy her dark heart. A smile appeared on her face before Aphrodite canceled out the attack. The pink and yellow mist disappeared along with the barrier that surrounded the two bitbeasts. The match was about to continue until Noelani dropped down to her knees. She was exhausted and her injuries were taking over. Nathalia saw how much pain her twin sister was in and wondered if she can even continue the battle.

"C.H. Aphrodite… Pearl Rose Light Cannon!" yelled Noelani.

Nathalia yelled, "Hecate! Onyx Blackthorn Burst Cannon!"

Boris widen his eyes as Nathalia decided to use Hecate's strongest attack to finish off the match. He knew that she can't even master that attack even though she had been training for two weeks straighten. The gem crests on Hecate's stomach and C.H. Aphrodite's stomachs began to glow. It was first time that Noelani has seen it before because she never got it glow like that. Light began to store and C.H. Aphrodite launched a powerful whitish-pink light from its gem center. The same thing happened with Hecate as light stored from the gem center and launched a pitch black light from its gem center.

The two powerful light cannons shined so brightly that the crowd had to shield their eyes from that intense attack. As the light disappeared, Noelani looked over at Nathalia was on her knees as she panted with exhaustion. She was on her knees as well as she looked over at their beyblade. Hecate was outside the dish while C.H. Aphrodite spun weakly in the dish. She won…. She won the match and the brunette's chocolate brown eyes looked over Nathalia. There was a smile on her face as she looked up at the bright blue skies.

"This may be the first time that I lost a battle, but yet I feel proud I lost," said Nathalia.

Noelani smiled and weakly said, "That match was interesting and f-"

Immediately she fell to the ground because she knew that she took too much from the match. Nathalia's eyes widen with anger as she stared at Boris and her father at the skybox. She was tricked by those two bastards because she knew that their true objective was to rule the world of Beyblading. That even meant loving the ones she has hurt. Nathalia called C.H. Aphrodite into her hands as she picked up her own beyblade. Her coffee brown colored eyes over at her sister, who was now unconscious at the moment. The blonde and black colored haired blader walked towards her sister and tried to help her out.

"I got you Noelani. I promise to protect you from now on even it meant risking my own life. You're my sister and I'm going to make it up to you starting now," said Nathalia.

Boris looked over at Nathalia as she walked away with her twin sister. He threw his glass of wine towards the glass window that separated the two men from the crowds. It was unbelievable that the blader that he personally trained betrayed him. The violet haired Russian ignored it as Makaio reassured him that he doesn't need Nathalia since Boris had the five best bladers from BEGA on his team.

Makaio stated, "Nathalia will always be known as the Black Sleep of the Wilson Leal Family even if Noelani decides to support her."

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

Nathalia and Joyce sat down by their older sister's bedside of her hotel room. The two sisters looked each other and started to sing together. It seemed that the two sisters were having fun together. The door opened and it caught both Nathalia's and Joyce's attention. Miguel walked into the hospital room to see the two sisters at they sat there.

"How's Noelani doing?" asked Miguel.

Nathalia replied, "She's fine according to the doctors. They treated her injuries that I caused and told us that she collapsed due to exhaustion."

"So what are your plans Nathalia? Are you going back home?" wondered the blonde haired blader.

She commented, "I'm not returning home exactly because I need to start fresh again. I want some alone time first and maybe get back the team together one day."

Miguel understood her plans for her future. The world of Beyblade has returned while BEGA and Boris went down like a stone. It was thanks to Tyson of course and some they were able to participate in the next World Championships. Suddenly a pair of coffee brown colored eyes opened and it caught the trio's attention. Noelani looked over and saw Nathalia, Joyce, and Miguel in her hospital bed.

"What happened?" asked Noelani.

Nathalia replied, "You defeated me during our match but you collapsed due to exhaustion. Miguel told us that BEGA and Boris went down and Beyblade is back to normal."

"That means the BBA is back into control," said the sixteen year old brunette.

Miguel stated, "Yes and I told your sister about what Mr. Dickenson told me about your father using you as a scapegoat."

"Nathalia, you know I didn'"

The blonde and black haired blader responded back, "I know that you didn't know about the scapegoat. Now I'm worried about what our father is truly up to. I'm our family's black sheep."

"To Noelani and me, you're not a black sheep since we're your sisters and we will support you," stated Joyce.

* * *

**Few Weeks Later- In the Siebald Mansion**

Garland was training inside the training area where there was many martial arts equipment. The Apollon blader felt grateful that BEGA was no more since he had his own way to become a successful blader. Brooklyn also resided in his mansion since the orange haired Zeus blader didn't have a place to go. It didn't bother the silver haired blader until the door opened. A butler appeared with a familiar platinum blonde haired girl. Her outfit was different from when she started in BEGA. Nathalia wore a light blue colored collared halter dress that reached up to her knees with a vibrant yellow waist belt that wrapped around her waist area. The skirt of the dress was pleated and it reached 1/2 of an inch above her knees. She also wore a white colored leather jacket to conceal her arms and she wore a pair of silver gladiator sandals and a pair of yellow fingerless gloves. The sixteen year old also wore a light blue headband for her straighten and loose hair.

"It's been a while Garland," said Nathalia.

Garland asked, "What are you doing here Nathalia?"

"I'm just here for a visit only since we're friends of course," commented the Hawaiian-Portuguese blader.

He smiled and he decided to show his friend around the mansion. Garland was glad that Nathalia was living a better life since she decided to start fresh. The Apollon blader thought at first that she was going to give up on Beyblade after that lost against her sister. That contradicted his thoughts since Nathalia continued to battle with Hecate. Even though Boris was the one who provided Nathalia with the beyblade, she disposed of the beyblade parts that Boris used and made a new beyblade. Nathalia looked over the Apollon blader before she took out her new Hecate beyblade and it showed it to Garland.

"Want to have a beybattle with me?" asked Nathalia.

Garland replied, "Sure thing and I won't go easy on you."

"Of course but don't even make me go into a coma though," commented the blonde and black haired blader.

He stated, "I won't do that of course and we're just going to have fun with the battle."

* * *

**That ends the second chapter of You Decided to Leave. I didn't expect it to be that long, but it was fun writing it and I was glad to work on it. There is going to a third chapter, but it's sort of an Epilogue-like chapter. For now, read and review.**

**Translations (Japanese to English)**

_Watashi wa sore o kata=_ I bought it

_Wakarimashita...Gomen'nasai=_ I see... I'm sorry

**Translations (Greek to English)**

_Máv__̱__ri__̱__ Goi__̱__te__í__a= _Black Charm

_Nýchta Katastrofí__̱__s= _Night Destruction


End file.
